リクエスト・ブックリスト
数学 微分積分 *Gilbert Strang (1991), Calculus. 線形代数 *Gilbert Strang(2004), Linear Algebra and Its Applications. *ストラング『線形代数とその応用』 *Gilbert Strang(2009), Introduction to Linear Algebra. 物理学 *David Halliday Robert Resnick(2007), Fundamentals of Physics Extended. *Hugh D. Young,Roger A. Freedman(2007), University Physics with Modern Physics. *ハリディ『物理学の基礎〈1〉力学』 *ハリディ『物理学の基礎〈2〉波・熱』 *ハリディ『物理学の基礎〈3〉電磁気学』 *『ファインマン物理学〈1〉力学』 *『ファインマン物理学〈2〉光,熱,波動』 *『ファインマン物理学〈3〉電磁気学』 *『ファインマン物理学〈4〉電磁波と物性』 *『ファインマン物理学〈5〉量子力学』 力学 *戸田盛和『力学(物理入門コース)』 *ゴールドスタイン『古典力学〈上〉〈下〉』 *『力学（ランダウ＝リフシッツ理論物理学教程）』 電磁気学 *David J. Griffiths(2003),Introduction to Electrodynamics. 量子力学 *David J. Griffiths(2004), Introduction to Quantum Mechanics. 物理数学 *和達三樹『物理のための数学（物理入門コース）』 *Mary L. Boas(2004), Mathematical Methods in the Physical Sciences. 化学 *Steven S. Zumdahl & Susan A. Zumdahl(2005), Chemistry: AP Edition. *Steven S. Zumdahl & Donald J. Decoste(2007),Introductory Chemistry: A Foundation. *Steven S. Zumdahl & Susan A. Zumdahl(2004),World of Chemistry. *John W. Moore(2002), Chemistry With Infotrac: The Molecular Science. *『カステラン物理化学〈上〉〈下〉 *Peter Sykes『有機反応機構』 *Peter Sykes基本有機反応機構』 生物学 *Neil A. Campbell&Jane B. Reece(2007), Biology with MasteringBiology™ (8th Edition). *Michael L.,CainCarol,Kaesuk Yoon(2009), Discover Biology. *David E. Sadava(2008), Life, the Science of Biology. *Bruce Alberts et al(2008),Molecular Biology of the Cell 医学 *Mark H. Beer&Robert S. Porter(2006), The Merck Manual of Diagnosis and Therapy, 18th Edition. 生理学 *Arthur C. Guyton MD&John E. Hall PhD(2007),Textbook of Medical Physiology: With VETERINARY CONSULT Access. 病理学 *Vinay Kumar &Abul K. Abbas(2009), Robbins & Cotran Pathologic Basis of Disease: With STUDENT CONSULT Online Access. 内科 *Anthony FauciEugene Braunwald(2008), Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine (2 Vol Set) (Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine). *『ハリソン内科学 第3版 (原著第17版)』 外科 *Peter F. Lawrence(2006), Essentials of General Surgery/ Essentials of Surgical Specialties. 神経科学 *Eric Kandel&James Schwartz(2000), Principles of Neural Science, Fourth Edition. *Fundamental Neuroscience, Third Edition(2008). 精神医学 *Benjamin James Sadock(2009), Kaplan and Sadock's Comprehensive Textbook of Psychiatry Hardbound Two-Volume Set. *Benjamin J Sadock&Virginia A Sadock(2007), Kaplan and Sadock's Synopsis of Psychiatry: Behavioral Sciences/Clinical Psychiatry. *『カプラン臨床精神医学テキストDSM‐IV‐TR診断基準の臨床への展開』(2004). 人類学 進化人類学 *Roger Lewin(2004), Human Evolution: An Illustrated Introduction Human Evolution: An Illustrated Introduction. 文化人類学 **William A. Havil&Harald E.L. Prins(2008), Cultural Anthropology: The Human Challenge. *Alan Barnard(2000), History and Theory in Anthropology History and Theory in Anthropology. *バーナード『人類学の歴史と理論 (明石ライブラリー)』 心理学 *Susan Nolen-Hoeksema & Barbara L. Fredrickson(2009), Atkinson & Hilgard's Introduction to Psychology. *Miles Hewstone & Frank Fincham(2005), Psychology (BPS Textbooks in Psychology) Psychology (BPS Textbooks in Psychology). 言語学 *Victoria Fromkin & Robert Rodman(2010), An Introduction to Language. *Anouschka & Bergmann(2007)Language Files: Materials for an Introduction to Language and Linguistics. 経済学 ミクロ経済学 *Hal R. Varian(2009), Intermediate Microeconomics: A Modern Approach. *Hal R. Varian(1992), Microeconomic Analysis Microeconomic Analysis. *『ミクロ経済分析ミクロ経済分析 (経済と経済学の明日 4)』(1986). *Geoffrey A. Jehle & Philip Reny(2003), Advanced Microeconomic Theory. *Mas-colell, Whinston and Green (1995), Microeconomic Theory. *奥野 正寛(2008),『ミクロ経済学』 マクロ経済学 *Robert J. Barro(1997), Macroeconomics, 5th Edition. *Olivier Jean Blanchard & Stanley Fischer(1989), Lectures on Macroeconomics. *『マクロ経済学講義』多賀出版. *David Romer(2005), Advanced Macroeconomics Advanced Macroeconomics. *『上級マクロ経済学』. *Jerome Adda & Russell W. Cooper(2003), Dynamic Economics: Quantitative Methods and Applications. *Daron Acemoglu(2009), Introduction To Modern Economic Growth Introduction To Modern Economic Growth. *Lars Ljungqvist & Thomas J. Sargent(2004), Recursive Macroeconomic Theory, 2nd Edition. 経営学 会計学 マーケティング 経営学 *Peter F. Drucker(2006),The Effective Executive 法学 法哲学 *Dennis Patterson(2010), A Companion to Philosophy of Law and Legal Theory (Blackwell Companions to Philosophy). *Dennis Patterson(1999), A Companion to Philosophy of Law and Legal Theory (Blackwell Companions to Philosophy). 法の経済学 *Steven Shavell(2004), Economic Analysis Of Law (University Casebook) Economic Analysis Of Law (University Casebook). *Steven Shavell(2004), Foundations of Economic Analysis of Law Foundations of Economic Analysis of Law. 法社会学 *A. Javier Trevino(2008), The Sociology of Law: Classical and Contemporary Perspectives (Law & Society). 政治学 *Andrew Heywood(2007), Politics. *Bruce Russett & Harvey Starr(2005), World Politics: The Menu For Choice. *John S. Dryzek(2008), The Oxford Handbook of Political Theory (Oxford Handbooks of Political Science). *Politics, Power and the Common Good : An Introduction to Political Science 2nd ed.(2008). 社会学 *John J. Macionis(2009), Sociology (13th Edition) (MySocLab Series) Sociology (13th Edition) (MySocLab Series). *George Ritzer(2007), Sociological Theory. *George Ritzer(2003), Classical Sociological Theory. *George Ritzer(2003), Modern Sociological Theory. *George Ritzer(2009), Contemporary Sociological Theory and Its Classical Roots: The Basics. 教育 *Philip R. V. Curoe(2008), History of Education: Including Recent Trends in Education. *Franklin Verzelius & Newton Painter(2009), A History of Education A History of Education. *安田 洋祐『学校選択制のデザイン』 宗教学 *Hent De Vries(2008), Religion: Beyond a Concept (The Future of the Religious Past). *Lewis M. Hopfe & Mark R. Woodward(2008), Religions of the World (11th Edition) (MyReligionKit Series). 歴史学 **Adam Hart-Davis(2007), History: The Definitive Visual Guide : From the Dawn of Civilization to the Present Day. *『世界の歴史 大図鑑』 *Charles A. Frazee(1997), World History the Easy Way: Ancient and Medieval Times to A.D. 1500. *Charles A. Frazee(1997), World History the Easy Way Volume 2: A.D. 1500 to the Present . *J. M. Roberts(2007), The New Penguin History of the World The New Penguin History of the World. *National Geographic(2005), National Geographic Visual History of the World. **Patrick Manning(2003), Navigating World History: Historians Create a Global Past. *Ross E. Dunn(2000), The New World History: A Teacher's Companion (Bedford Reader). *Michael Bentley(2002), Companion to Historiography (Routledge World Reference). 哲学 *The Blackwell Companion to Philosophy(2002). *Ted Honderich(2005), Oxford Companion to Philosophy. *Robert L. Arrington(1991), A Companion to the Philosophers (Blackwell Companions to Philosophy). *A Companion to World Philosophies (Blackwell Companions to Philosophy). 芸術 音楽 *J. Peter Burkholder & Donald Jay Grout(2009), A History of Western Music A History of Western Music. *(2009).Norton Anthology of Western Music: Ancient to Baroque. *Norton Anthology of Western Music: Classic to Romantic. *Norton Anthology of Western Music: Twentieth Century. *Charlie Parker(2010), Norton Recorded Anthology of Western Music: Concise Version. *Timothy J. Cooley(2008), Worlds of Music: An Introduction to the Music of the World's Peoples. **Bruce Benward(2002), Music in Theory and Practice: WITH Anthology CD v.1. **Bruce Benward(2002), Music in Theory and Practice: WITH Anthology CD v.2. *Keith Negus(1996), Popular Music in Theory: An Introduction (Music/Culture). *『ポピュラー音楽理論入門』 絵画 *E.H. Gombrich(2006), The Story of Art: Pocket Edition. *邦訳『美術の物語』 *Janson's History of Art: The Western Tradition (8th Edition, 2010) . *Art: Over 2,500 Works from Cave to Contemporary. 写真 *Barbara London & Jim Stone(2007), Photography (9th Edition). *Terry Barrett(2005), Criticizing Photographs: An Introduction to Understanding Images. 映画 *David A. Cook(2008), A History of Narrative Film. *Geoffrey Nowell-Smith(1999), The Oxford History of World Cinema. *Robert Stam(2000), Film Theory. An Introduction. *Robert Lapsley & Michael Westlake(2006), Film Theory: An Introduction Film Theory: An Introduction. *A Companion to Film Theory (Blackwell Companions in Cultural Studies, 2004). 演劇 *Milly S. Barranger(2003), Understanding Plays (3rd Edition) Understanding Plays (3rd Edition). *Milly S. Barranger(2005), Theatre With Infotrac: A Way Of Seeing Theatre With Infotrac: A Way Of Seeing. *Martin Banham(1995), The Cambridge Guide to Theatre. *John Russell Brown(2001), The Oxford Illustrated History of Theatre (Oxford Illustrated Histories). 文学 *Edgar V. Roberts(2008), Literature: An Introduction to Reading and Writing (9th Edition). *Richard AbcarianMarvin Klotz(2009), Literature: the Human Experience: Reading and Writing.